The Founders
by Bama24
Summary: What happened before the Founding four founded Hogwarts? Rated T for content.


**AN: Everything belongs to the great JK Rowling. **

The sky was clear, white clouds filled the sky. Two young men were standing in the grass in a large well-kept yard. The two men were wizards, in a society where magic is thought to be a thing of evil. It was a time when magic brought a person certain death, no matter his or her social status. Salazar Slytherin looked at Godric Gryffindor, the two were best friends, and have been for years after Godric had married Salazar's younger sister. Both of the young men were in their twenty's now and are the same age.

"Salazar, can you believe it that Thomas will be eight years old this Saturday?" Godric asked about his young son.

"Yes it is hard to believe is it," Salazar said, the two men were walking near Godric's house, the yard had full green bushes along the property line, and a pond full of domesticated magical karp was in the very center of the large yard.

"I know, I am sure you feel the same about your own son, Alexander," Godric said. The two men stopped at the pond. Salazar's eyes watched the karp swimming around the pond.

"Are you ok?" Godric asked his friend. Salazar looked over at his friend Godric.

"I cannot help but to wonder about where our children will learn magic," Salazar said. "I know we learned by our parents… but what about other families? Families who cannot teach their children properly or all the skills we need to survive."

"What do you mean Salazar?" Godric asked, in a way something about this subject has always pondered in Godrics mind, especially the ones who are not born of those with magic parents.

"I mean where can we teach our children and other children about magic, instead of just half or what is considered most useful." Salazar told his friend.

"That does cross my mind to, I am sure it does to others as well," Godric said. "But the real question is how? How will an unknown number of children be taught? Where will they be taught at? Who will teach them?"

"Your right, what a stupid idea to have." Salazar said and he turned back towards the pond. He knew the idea was probably not a good one.

"It was a good idea, just needs more consideration is all," Godric said to his brother-in-law.

"Considerations? Like what?" Salazar asked. His hands were behind his back.

"Well like who will teach them. Where will they be taught at? What about the non-magic folk?" Godric said those three questions were wrapped around his brain the most. The non-magic folk were not forgiving when it came to witchcraft and wizardry. Burning witches was becoming popular now among the non-magic folk. Fire may not kill witches and wizards like it does the non-magic folk. The only affect it has on witches and wizards is they just get really hot after a while is all. But still it isn't very pleasant when you are not burning in front of town's folk who are expecting you to burn.

"I do not know unfortunately, but I do know that it will have to be isolated where magic cannot be seen. I really do not know such a place," Salazar said.

"Neither do I, I must say that I do believe that you are onto something my friend." Godric said, clapping Salazar on the back. The two men laughed some.

"Mr. Godric Gryffindor, Sir?" a house elf said as she made a small respectable bow towards Godric. "The mistress of the house wishes you to the second floor balcony, sir."

"Thank you Effy, Tell Selene I will be with her soon," Godric said towards the house elf. Effy made another bow and she snapped her fingers and disappeared without a trace.

"Would you like to see her? She is your sister after all," Godric said towards Salazar.

"No thank you Godric, I will have to leave very soon myself," Salazar said. "Godric, I thought you didn't own a house elf?"

"That is because I do not own her, she likes working on the house, I told her she can stay here as long as she is careful around our non-magic neighbors," Godric said. Godric did not like thinking he owned his house elf, Effy liked working for Godric after he convinced her last abusive 'owner' to give her clothes.

"I am sure it has taken my dear sister to get used to… Effy then did it?" Salazar asked. Salazar and his sister did not have a house elf growing up, they were for the highly rich. Godric definitely fit that description in Salazar's mind, despite his wealth, Salazar knew Godric was a good man.

"She is getting used to it still after nine years, but yes, she did," Godric replied.

"Good, but I am afraid I will have to be off," Salazar said. "But do tell her I said 'hello' would you?"

"Of course," Godric said as the two shook hands and departed their ways. Salazar disapperated and he appeared outside his own home. The Salazar house was only two stories, and was made of stone work. It was the very home that Salazar and Selene grew up in. Salazar walked in his home, but the young man paused on the walk way.

"Mr. Slytherin," a woman said, he looked over, seeing a woman walk up to him. The woman was of high class, he knew her to be Widow Fredricks. She was a witch in her upper years, with silver hair in a tight bun on her head.

"Mrs. Fredricks?" Salazar said as he put his hands behind him. "How may I help you?"

"Mr. Slytherin, I have a bone to pick with you," she said looking at him dead in the eye.

_Yes of course you do._ Salazar thought to himself. "What will that be?" he asked, the woman loved to nag at him for any reason.

"There has been some strange things going on your property again Salazar, strange things like venomous snake sightings," she said to him.

"They caused you no harm I presume then?" he asked her, he hoped she didn't figure out his secrete of knowing the language of snakes. Even back then it was an uncommon gift.

"Of course they didn't," she said. "But I cannot help but feel concerned about the snakes and the harm they can do to the people around here, particularly my own grandchildren."

"Widow Fredricks, I am the Lord of this house," Salazar said. "I assure you that the snakes in question will not harm a young soul as you proclaim it. Besides, snakes crawl, how is that unnatural?"

"It is unnatural when quite a few of different species show up at the same time; I hope you are not practicing dark magic Salazar. You know how fast our laws oppose such things." The widow said to him, Salazar looked down at the widow. Was she trying to intimidate him?

"Widow Fredrick I quit assure you that there is no dark magic here, I will greatly appreciate it if you lay the subject aside." He told her as he did his best to sound calm as he spoke to the woman.

"Good, because as you know I am a part of the high council, and they will love to know all of your deepest secretes" she said as she leaned in close to his left ear. He could feel the warmth of her breath against his ear and neck. "No secret to big or to small will be hidden from them."

"Are you trying to intimidate me Widow Fredrick?" He asked her, she looked at him in his eyes. He was keeping his composure at bay.

"No… I like to call it… reassurance of my dear neighbor. Besides I have known your entire family, even helping your dear wife giving birth to your own son." Widow Fredrick said. Blackmail was her game was it?

"I again assure you that no dark magic is surrounding this house," Salazar repeats himself. The widow looks at him again. Salazar was getting close to wanting to sneak a peak in her head.

"Fine," she said. "Tell your wife I said 'hello' for me."

Salazar nodded as the widow made her way to her own property. She walked a ways before apparating.

"Nosy old woman" Salazar muttered under his breath as he walked into to his house. Salazar walked in the home, and a servant girl walked up towards him and she made a bow. It was a woman, and she was a witch who was born with non-magical parents. The woman was in her early twentys, her complexion could be considered beautiful with her hair dark and long.

"Mr. Slytherin sir, your neighbor Mrs. Fredricks has said she wished to speak to you." The servant said to him.

"She has already come to me Hazel, that is if it is about snakes on the property… " Salazar said. "And Hazel… next time you see her, let me know in advancement, and why she is here the next time. I don't want to be startled by her presence when I return home again. I get enough badgering by my own mother. I don't need it from that woman."

"I guess you don't want to know what your mother had to say than sir?" Hazel asked, Salazar looked over at her.

"Continue," he said, as he straightened his posture.

"Mrs. Slytherin has said she wishes to see you and she will be here on this Friday and in time for noon," Hazel told him.

"Is that all?" he asked Hazel, the girl shook her head.

"She also stated that when she visits, that there will be no serpent talk," Hazel said. "She said she wants nothing to do with that kind of magic."

"Of course she wouldn't, did you let Alexander and my wife know yet?" he asked as he walked up closer to her. Hazel stood in her place, as he stood a head taller than her.

"… No Mr. Slytherin I did not tell them yet… I wanted to wait until you returned home," Hazel said to him.

"Why are you not telling them this news now then?" He asked her. Salazar could tell she was trying to act calm, he could see the truth in her eyes. Hazel backed up and she then walked away from him.

Salazar strolled over to the back door of the house and the double doors opened when he was six feet from the door. He walked out onto the lawn and his eyes locked on the snakes in the grass. There was one constrictor that reached over seven feet long, and two poisonous serpents that he could never recall their name. The last two serpents were over two feet long.

_My brothers, I told you not to return until night fall, old Widow Fredricks is suspecting._ Salazar said to the three serpents.

_We apologize greatly my lord, but we came here to…_ but the constrictor was cut off.

_If you came for food, you know how it will be given, and like I said ,the old widow is suspecting and I guarantee you this, that it will not be just me to have his head on the chopping block._ Salazar said walking up to the three snakes on the ground.

_We know my lord but we are hungry now,_ said a venomous snake.

_Fine, go to your grounds and I will send you your meal_. Salazar said as the three serpent's slithering away from him. He pulled out his wand, and flicked it, performing non speaking magic.

"Salazar!" said a womans voice and Salazar turned around to see his wife walking towards him. She looked beautiful in her red gown with her blonde hair in curls.

"Out here Scarlett" he said.

"Your mother is coming? How long have you known?" she asked him as he watched her walk up to him. Scarlett Malfoy Slytherin was a woman not to be reckoned with. She may be a lady but she was powerful. Powerful enough like her father.

"Yes, I just found out myself, so I told Hazel to tell you," Salazar told her. She looked at him in the eyes.

"But still why is she coming?" Scarlett asked him.

"I do not know, you know my mother just like I do, she comes because she believes she can." He told her. Salazar wanted to know why she was coming just as much as Scarlett did.

"Why can't she stay at the Gryffindor's where your sister lives?" she asked. To Salazar, she reminded him of a spoiled child. He knew her upbringing was of high society, t

hat was the price he paid when he accepted her father's wedding announcement.

"You know why just as much as I do," Salazar said. "She always stays here; she only stays with Godric and Selene when she has to, like when their child was born and their wedding."

"I still don't see why she is coming," Scarlett said.

"She is only coming for the weekend for her grandchild's birthday," Salazar informed her.

"Oh that's right, I completely forgot about it being your nephew's birthday." Scarlett said, she kept her posture straight.

"Thomas Cedric Gryffindor is your nephew too by marriage my I remind you," he said turning his attention on Scarlett.

"May you Scarlett Malfoy Slytherin accompany me to Thomas Gryffindor's birthday party this weekend?" Salazar asked, he held his wife's left hand in his own.

"This Saturday you say?" Scarlett said, she put her right hand on his chest and looking into his eyes. "I do believe I am completely free this weekend."

Salazar and Scarlett kissed; Salazar put his hand on her lower back, while Scarlett slid her hands around his shoulders. Both of their eyes were closed as Scarlett bent backwards and Salazar leaned forward. They shared a strong passion and nothing else seemed to matter to them. Even though the marriage between them was arranged, they shared a passion of love that was named Alexander Slytherin.

"Ewww" said a small voice of their six year old son. The two stopped their long deep moment and they both looked over at their child. Alexander Slytherin was only six, his hair was blond like his mother, but his eyes were grey like his father.

"Hello darling," Scarlett said, looking her only son, she bent down.

"Hello Alex," Salazar said with a sparkle in his eye. Alex walked towards both his parents; Scarlett gave him a kiss on the head.

"Mrs. Scarlett, your friend Mary is here," Hazel said, looking at the Mistress of the house.

"Thank you Hazel" Scarlett said, she stood up at straight. "Come along Alexander, and Salazar? Make sure you clean up the mess out here before Mrs. Fredicks says something."

"I have already done that," he said. Scarlett walked to her husband. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Then why is one of them still around?" Scarlett whispered in his ear. He could feel her breath on his ear. Salazar looked behind him towards the yard, and she was right. The constrictor was in the yard. He could see its body in the grass. "Get rid of it."

"Don't worry, I will." He said looking back at her. She smiled once and she walked away with Alexander at toe. Salazar walked towards the snake in the grass; his eyes stared at the reptile.

_I told you to not return, and what did you do?_ Salazar said in Parseltonue, the snake's head rose a few feet. Salazar stared in its reptilian eyes, a stare down most will not dare commit.

_I know what you said my lord, but I am still in need of food. _

_I do not care, you have already been fed. I have warned you about coming here in the daylight, _Salazar said, he had his wand in his hand.

_Please my lord, I…I have a clutch of eggs... Yes eggs._ The constrictor said. Salazar knew he was lying; the snake was trying to save its own skin.

_Do not lie to me you fend… _Salazar said. _You have defined my orders for the last time._ Salazar pointed his wand at the snake and the snake burst into flames. The snake had no ashes as the last of the serpent disintegrated into the air.

Salazar was waiting for his mother to arrive at the house. He was waiting for her out by the front door; she was arriving by horse drawn carriage. She normally apperated but Salazar knew she was getting older, and apperating at her age of over eighty was not the best thing to do when accidents are more likely to happen when you are not really experienced. It was at noon when he saw a horse drawn carriage rolling down the drive way. Salazar straightened up his shoulders as the carriage stopped near him.

He saw the stage coach came down from the seat and open the carriage door.

"Mrs. Elizabeth Slytherin," the stage coach said as Salazar watched his mother come out of the carriage. Elizabeth Slytherin was a pail and thin woman. Her hair piece was white, her dress was all green and made of a soft fabric, and she was short, no taller than five feet.

"Oh Salazar my dear" Elizabeth said as she walked to her son with her arms open wide and she gave him a hug. "How is my only son?"

"I am fine mother thank you," he said to her with a smile.

"I am glad to hear that darling, what about my grandchild Alexander? I do not see him around… or your wife for that matter," Elizabeth said, looking around the front of the property.

"Her name is Scarlett mother," Salazar said. "If you remember correctly you wanted me to marry her the very second you have met her."

"Is that the proper way to speak to your mother?" Elizabeth asked with her tongue sharp, after she hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry mum," he said after rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't just stand there. Are you going to show me in?" Elizabeth asked. Salazar took his mother's arm under his own and he walked with her into the house. "Thank you dear."

The bags she brought dropped by the door.

"I hope your travel was a good one mother" he said to her as he showed her the balcony overlooking the back properly.

"It was well," she said taking a seat directly across from him.

"Good, are you going to travel to the Gryffindor's with Alexander, Scarlett, and me? Or by yourself like before?" he asked as Hazel brought out the tea and poured them both a cup.

"I prefer it more if Alexander is with me during the way over to the house." Elizabeth said as she took a drink of the tea. "She is not a pure witch is she?"

"Sadly not mother, why do you ask?" Salazar said, as he put the tea cup down.

"You cannot tell Salazar? Honestly child have I taught you nothing at all?" Elizabeth said.

"I know she is not pure witch mother," Salazar told her. "At least she is good at keeping house."

"Your father would be rolling around in his grave if he knew of… oh what a tragedy… a non-pure in my house." Elizabeth said in a melodramatic tone, tears formed in her eyes. Salazar ignored her little outburst. "After hundreds of years of Slytherins living in this house and now dirty blood has entered upon our doors, oh what a tragedy it is."

"Honestly mother it's not the end of the world," Salazar said taking a sip of more tea. "Just be glad I don't have a non-magic witch working."

"If you are trying to lighten my mood child, I will tell you know that you are wrong." Elizabeth said as she stared at her son.


End file.
